1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device and an image forming method use to form an image by using a developer supplied from a developer container.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device includes a developer container and an image forming unit. The developer container stores a developer such as a toner. The image forming unit forms an image on a recording material such as recording paper by using the developer supplied from the developer container. In case the developer container is sectioned into a plurality of chambers, conventionally, a sensor for detecting the presence or the absence of the developer or a remaining amount of the developer in the developer container is provided only in one of the chambers of the image forming device.
In case a solidification (bridge) of the developer is generated in the developer container, there are cases in which the developer does not transfer from the developer container to the image forming unit. However, since a detector detects a presence of the solidified developer, the image forming device determines that the developer is present in the developer container. As a result, there are cases in which although the developer is present in the developer container, the developer is not supplied to the image forming unit.
From the above-described circumstance, there is a demand for an image forming device which can detect the presence or the absence of the developer or the remaining amount of the developer in the developer container and also the solidification of the developer. However, in case of adding a detector for detecting the solidification of the developer, there is a drawback that a structure of the image forming device becomes complicated.